Luzurus Hui Guo Rou
Luzurus Hui Guo Rou (ルズｰルス＝ホイコーロ, Ruzūrusu Hoikōro) is the Seventh Prince of the Kakin Empire and the son of his father's second wife, Duazul.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Appearance Luzurus is a thin man with a long nose and a pointy chin. He also has some stubble. Unlike his full-siblings, who all have hair in sharp, curving strands, Luzurus' hair seems to curl in two puffs at the side. It is fair in color. He is clean shaven for the banquet held in the Black Whale dining hallHunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 and his hair changes to a dark color when being informed about his Guardian Spirit Beast.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 362 Personality Not much is known about Luzurus' personality, but his elder brother Tserriednich thinks of him as a moron. An example of that is when Luzurus sent his soldiers to take the Hunter Exam with assassination on their minds, without taking the time to think that there could be the possibility of lie detectors being used during the Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 He displays a calm demeanor at all times, not show any signs of surprise or fear upon learning about the existence of Nen and his Guardian Spirit Beast. He refused to learn it due to the long time it should take. Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Luzurus is briefly mentioned by Prince Tserriednich and his head Bodyguard Theta, that Luzurus' bodyguards failed to pass the recent Hunter Exam, due to a lie detector sensing their murderous motives. Luzurus is officially introduced in a room full of various kinds of bottles fuming smoke, while he smokes from a hookah. After applying for the position, Luzurus hires Basho to become his bodyguard for the trip to the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 Sometime later, he participates to the ceremony on the eve of the voyage and appears disinterested by the event and appears in the dinner banquet held later. Later, he is informed about Nen and his Guardian Spirit Beast. Luzurus shows no interest in learning Nen, due to the extensive time required to master it. Luzurus instructs his bodyguards to constantly watch over him as he plots to target Tubeppa, his biological older sibling, as his first victim. Luzurus and Basho both smoke a "Clean Leaf" recipe. Basho claims that one of his friends who smoked the substance became healthier after using it. Luzurus thinks of using the recipe to help rehabilitate drug addicts, but the First Prince Benjamin forbids it as drug problems should be handled by the military, even though he lost a friend due to a fatal drug overdose. He then inquires if it's possible to release the recipe to the public and Basho claims it's alright, but becoming King would be the fastest way possible, but Luzurus doesn't think it's that simple.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 366 Luzurus agrees to send his bodyguards to learn Nen under Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 368 He sends Satobi to learn Nen.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 369 Abilities & Powers As a Prince of Kakin, Luzurus holds significant political power and wealth, although not on the level of the elder princes. Nen Like the rest of his siblings, Luzurus received an egg from which a Nen beast hatched to protect him. Since it is a parasitic-type ability, he has no control over it. The Nen beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Guardian Spirit Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. Its abilities are currently unknown. References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Royal Family